Ken Harris
Karyl Ross "Ken" Harris (July 31, 1898 - March 24, 1982) was an American animator best known for his work at Warner Bros. Not much is known about his early life, including the city he was born in. Before he worked in animation, he sold cars during the Great Depression. Tired of his job, he looked constantly for a job animating cartoons.Living Life Inside the Lines: Tales from the Golden Age of American Animation p. 92-93 Eventually, he landed at Romer Grey Studios unpaid for a few years, then switched over to Warner Bros. Cartoons studios. Harris is best known for being a long-time animator under Chuck Jones' unit since Jones' first cartoon as director in 1938 "The Night Watchman" and stayed with him through his 1960s Tom and Jerry cartoons. Before Jones began directing, Harris worked on animating two Friz Freleng cartoons, "Streamlined Greta Green" and "The Lyin' Mouse", as well as one Frank Tashlin cartoon, "Have You Got Any Castles?" Harris directed his own cartoon in 1959, "Hare-abian Nights", which was a "cheater" starring Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam. Trivia * He owned a total of 120 cars in his lifetime. * Was an avid tennis player and would go play at the courts in North Hollywood after his animation footage was done for the week. Gallery KEN001.jpg|Young Ken ken draws bugs.JPG|Ken drawing Bugs Bunny KEN004.jpg|Ken with animator Richard Williams KathrynandKen1.jpg|Ken and his wife Kathryn Hee-Ken-Harris-600-300x238.jpg|Caricature by T. Hee Looney Works * 8 Ball Bunny * 90 Day Wondering * The Abominable Snow Rabbit * Adventures of the Road-Runner * Ali Baba Bunny * Angel Puss * The Aristo-cat * Awful Orphan * Baby Buggy Bunny * Bad-Time Story * Ballpoint Puns * Barbary-Coast Bunny * Baton Bunny * Beanstalk Bunny * Bear Feat * A Bear for Punishment * The Bee-Deviled Bruin * Beep Prepared * Beep, Beep * Bewitched Bunny * The Bird Came C.O.D. * Boyhood Daze * The Brave Little Bat * Broom-Stick Bunny * Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears * The Bugs Bunny Show Episode 5 * Bugs' Bonnets * Bully for Bugs * Bunny Hugged * Case of the Missing Hare * Cat Feud * The Cat's Bah * Caveman Inki * Cheese Chasers * Chow Hound * Claws for Alarm * Coming!! Snafu * Compressed Hare * Conrad the Sailor * The Curious Puppy * Daffy Dilly * Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur * Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special * Deduce, You Say * Dog Gone Modern * Dog Gone South * Dog Tired * Don't Give Up the Sheep * Double or Mutton * The Dover Boys * The Draft Horse * Drafty, Isn't It? * Drip-Along Daffy * Duck Amuck * Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century * Duck! Rabbit, Duck! * The Ducksters * The Eager Beaver * The Egg Collector * Elmer's Candid Camera * Elmer's Pet Rabbit * Fair and Worm-er * Fast and Furry-ous * Fastest with the Mostest * A Feather in His Hare * Feed the Kitty * The Fella with the Fiddle * Fin 'N Catty * Flop Goes the Weasel * For Scent-imental Reasons * Forward March Hare * Fox Pop * Fresh Airedale * Frigid Hare * From A to Z-Z-Z-Z * From Hand to Mouse * Gas * Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z * Ghost Wanted * Go Fly a Kit * Going Home * Going! Going! Gosh! * The Good Egg (Merrie Melodies) * The Good Egg (Mr. Hook) * Guided Muscle * Hair-Raising Hare * Hare Conditioned * Hare Tonic * Hare-abian Nights * Hare-Breadth Hurry * Hare-Way to the Stars * Haredevil Hare * The Hasty Hare * Have You Got Any Castles? * Heaven Scent * High Note * Hip Hip- Hurry! * His Hare Raising Tale * A Hitch in Time * Hold the Lion, Please * Homeless Hare * Hook, Line and Stinker * Hopalong Casualty * A Hound for Trouble * House Hunting Mice * Hush My Mouse * The Hypo-Chondri-Cat * I Was a Teenage Thumb * The Iceman Ducketh * In the Aleutians – Isles of Enchantment * The Infantry Blues * Inki and the Lion * Inki and the Minah Bird * Inki at the Circus * It's Murder She Says * Joe Glow, the Firefly * Jumpin' Jupiter * Kiss Me Cat * Knight-Mare Hare * A Lecture on Camouflage * Lickety-Splat * Little Beau Pepé * Little Brother Rat * Little Dutch Plate * The Little Lion Hunter * Little Orphan Airedale * Long-Haired Hare * Lost and Foundling * Louvre Come Back to Me! * Lumber Jack-Rabbit * The Lyin' Mouse * Mad as a Mars Hare * Martian Through Georgia * Mighty Hunters * Mississippi Hare * The Mouse on 57th Street * Mouse Wreckers * Mouse-Warming * Much Ado About Nutting * My Bunny Lies over the Sea * My Favorite Duck * My Little Duckaroo * Naughty but Mice * Nelly's Folly * The Night Watchman * No Barking * No Buddy Atoll * Now That Summer Is Gone * Odor-able Kitty * Often an Orphan * Old Glory * One Froggy Evening * Operation: Rabbit * Outpost * Page Miss Glory * Past Perfumance * A Pest in the House * Porky's Ant * Porky's Cafe * Porky's Midnight Matinee * Porky's Prize Pony * Prest-O Change-O * Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike * Punch Trunk * Quentin Quail * Rabbit Fire * Rabbit Hood * Rabbit of Seville * Rabbit Punch * Rabbit Seasoning * Rabbit's Feat * Ready, Woolen and Able * Ready.. Set.. Zoom! * Really Scent * Roadrunner a Go-Go * Robin Hood Daffy * Robin Hood Makes Good * Rocket Squad * Rocket-bye Baby * Roughly Squeaking * Saddle Silly * Scaredy Cat * The Scarlet Pumpernickel * A Scent of the Matterhorn * Scent-imental over You * Scent-imental Romeo * Scrambled Aches * Secrets of the Caribbean * A Sheep in the Deep * Sniffles and the Bookworm * Sniffles Bells the Cat * Sniffles Takes a Trip * Snowman's Land * Snowtime for Comedy * Spies * The Squawkin' Hawk * Stage Fright * A Star is Bored (The Bugs Bunny Show) * Steal Wool * Streamlined Greta Green * Super-Rabbit * Terrier-Stricken * There They Go-Go-Go! * To Beep or Not to Beep * To Duck or Not to Duck * To Hare Is Human * To Itch His Own * Tom Thumb in Trouble * Tom Turk and Daffy * Touché and Go * Toy Trouble * Transylvania 6-5000 * Trap Happy Porky * Two Scent's Worth * Two's a Crowd * The Unbearable Bear * Wackiki Wabbit * War and Pieces * Water, Water Every Hare * The Wearing of the Grin * What's Brewin', Bruin? * What's Opera, Doc? * Who Scent You? * Whoa, Be-Gone! * Wild About Hurry * Wild over You * A Witch's Tangled Hare * Woolen Under Where * You Were Never Duckier * Zip 'n Snort * Zip Zip Hooray! * Zipping Along * Zoom and Bored * Zoom at the Top References Category:Animators Category:Real People Category:Deceased Category:1898 Births Category:Looney Tunes Animators Category:Directors Category:Looney Tunes Directors Category:1982 Deaths